My Stalker Lover
by FallenAngelChuzlet
Summary: Just a little jokey story about Ed and Roy, based on a conversation between me and my best friend. Not meant to be taken seriously! A little sort of fluffy EdXRoy oneshot. Hopefully you see the fun in it! Also my first fic ever!


**A/N:** This was based very loosely on a conversation I had with my best friend, where she said something that made me think she had been stalking me that day and I decided it would be fun to turn it into a fanfic.  
**P.S** _Please. Don't. Flame. Me. For. This. It was a jokey story for my friend! Not meant to be taken seriously!_

My Stalker Boyfriend

Roy was lying, casually, on the sofa in his living room. He had taken off his military jacket and the top three buttons of his white dress shirt were undone, showing off the skin underneath. There was a tired looking small, blond man lying on his chest, who was ever so slightly dozing off.

Edward had recently gotten back from a mission. The couple had been making up for lost time, since they had been away from each other for two weeks.

Edward seemed quite content to sleep there, using his lover as a pillow. However there had been something plaguing on Roy's mind since that morning, he looked at his beloved alchemist and decided to voice what was on his mind, "Ed? Did you go to the library today?" His chibi boyfriend looked up at him with his amber eyes that turned speckled gold when they caught the light.

He rested his head back onto his lovers warm pillow-chest, "Yeah, how did you know?" Roy chuckled a little at the question. Anyone who knew Ed knew that he had spent most of his life in centrals library, even now, after his search for the philosophers stone was over-resulting in Al getting his flesh body back-Ed still secluded himself in the corner of the vast book shelves reading the day away. On several occasions Roy had gone to see what had happened to him only to find Ed asleep on the floor.

"Well Ed, other than the fact that practically live there, I saw you walking around Central earlier and watched you walk into the library." Ed sat back up as he heard Roy speak. His eyes widened, and he took on a look that mildly resembled a meerkat. Roy sat up as well and was slightly shocked by the expression on Ed's face.

What was wrong? Roy hadn't said anything out of the ordinary had he?

Now, Roy liked to think of himself as a man prepared for anything, but what Ed was about to say would leave Roy the most confused he'd been since he realised his feelings for the younger man.

"Oh! My! God! You were _stalking me!_" Roy was speechless. He couldn't fathom what had possessed Ed to draw this conclusion from what had been said. Such is the weirdness of a child prodigy, Roy mused. But if only that was the end to his strange rambles, "Do you always follow me around? Do you have Havoc and Breda follow me when you're stuck at the office?" The blond was going into absolute hysterics. "Ed", Roy was trying to calm him down, he touched Ed's arm and the chibi jumped ten foot into the air.

"Ed, I was just asking. When I had seen you I was just..." Roy left his sentence unfinished and bit his lip. Though this action seemed to touch Edward's curiosity and calmed his insane babbling. "'Just' what?" Ed asked, suddenly suspicious of Roy.

Roy just stared at Ed, really what had he done to wind up with this nut job. He took in a deep breath and sighed, Roy was never one to be very...well sappy, but he knew Edward wouldn't let this drop and he would have to finish his sentence, "Just...that I was sort of, maybe, a little hurt that you went to the library...before coming to see...me..." His voice dropped on the last word. Roy lowered his gaze as a dusting of pink coloured his cheeks. Ed stared at Roy, once again. His mouth opened to a little 'o' shape as he felt a tad guilty for the ramblings Roy had received.

Ed walked back over to Roy, straddled his lap and rested his hands on Roy's shoulders. "S-sorry", Ed said a little sheepishly and pressed his nose into Roy's neck taking in his wondrous scent. Ed had to admit to himself, he truly _loved_ Roy's scent.

He snuggled into Roy, as strong arms wrapped around his waist in a possessive hold. They stayed in each other's arms until Roy noticed Edward drifting off. He knew Ed had been tired and he chuckled to himself at how peaceful his lover was like this. He picked up Ed and carried him to the bedroom.

Ed only just started to stir as he was put on the bed. Roy sighed as he knew his lover too well and swiftly got to undressing Edward, who did nothing but laugh as Roy's touches tickled him. When Roy had finished he set to removing the rest of his own clothing. As he looked up he noticed the shorter man had already hidden himself under the bed sheets.

He smirked, to himself, at the thought of all the wickedly lustful things he could do, but decided that could be saved for another night and quickly calmed himself as he climbed into the bed to join Ed. No sooner than Roy had settled, Ed was already cuddling up to the warmth Roy had to offer. Roy smiled as Ed's head came to rest comfortably on Roy's shoulder, and an automail arm snaked around his torso. Roy held Ed in his arms and silently kissed the top of his head whispering "Good night, you insane chibi", which was followed by a quick 'humph!' and Roy chuckled at Ed's quick retort of "Night my stalker lover."

~The End ~


End file.
